


Taking Care- Puppy Business

by Boogermeister



Series: Taking Care Wincest [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Cat Castiel, Childbirth, Consensual Underage Sex, Dog Dean, Dog Sam, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fluffy Ending, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kemonomimi, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Older Sam, Omega Dean Winchester, Pets, Pregnant Sex, Puppies, Sam Takes Care Of Dean, Sorry Not Sorry, Teen Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogermeister/pseuds/Boogermeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dog!Dean expects to be mated and given birth to pups for his human owner as he was a rare Omega male, but he doesn't expect that a huge Alpha with a rather violent past would question his rebellious attitude. At least until a few weeks later when his needs are getting too hard to ignore and wants a pup whether he likes the idea or not. SamxDean, Wincest. Fightingdog!Alpha!SamxTeendog!Omega!Dean Suddenly Mpreg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care- Puppy Business

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda based it off a few hentai comics about people with animal attributes being mated with aggressive males.... Not gonna say which tho LOL

Taking Care- Puppy Business by **Boogermeister**

Dean laid on his side on the large messy bed, panting and moaning tiredly as he rubbed his slightly swollen stomach. Behind him was his mate-- actually some knot-headed Alpha who had been sexually teasing him up to this point. He was an Omega male-- a rarity in their beast-man kind of the canine species. His owner had spent a large sum of money to get him a few years back.

Then his owner bought this brute whom he was going to be 'betrothed to', as soon as he turned 16. Rather, a stud that he would have to breed with for the right genes. Beast-men were raised like luxury pets, despite looking like humans. The only difference was that they had animal ears and tails, as well as an unique certain anatomy depending on the species. And since he and his mate were dog-like, Dean had to deal with the swollen knot inside him as the Alpha's sperm churned in his womb.

".... Hmm, so young and ripe," rumbled his supposed mate behind his golden-brown ears, as a large clawed hand patted at his stomach.

"Shut up...." huffed Dean but was replied by a soft chuckle.

"This is my first time fathering a pup, Dean.... we should be celebrating," he replied.

"We're simply breeding, you asshole. That limey bastard simply wants me to get knocked up so I can be his pretty pregnant Omega," the teen frowned. "No doubt that he'll sell our pup the moment I give birth to it...." His mate growled softly at that, his hold on him tightened a bit.

"You don't need to worry, little one.... I used to be a fighting dog, he wouldn't get near our pups...." To hear the protective tone in his voice gave Dean a bit of comfort. He expressed the aggressive nature of a typical Alpha, but he also had a sense of a domestic nature despite being raised to be a fighter in illegal underground rings. "Once your heat starts up again, I'll take you, Dean.... We'll raise our pups together, okay?"

"Hm, whatever...." sighed Dean. His bushy and slightly curled tail thumped against his mate's strong stomach.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

One month before, Dean lived his life more like a rebellious teen than an actual pet of his owner, making Crowley's life difficult to say the least. The canine beast-man spent most of his time either surfing the net, conversing with another beast-man pet-- a black cat named Castiel, or sneaking out of the penthouse apartment to explore the city. All in all, he simply liked to rebel, even before he was discovered to be a rare Omega and auctioned off for any rich asshole who might use him as a puppy mill.

But so far, Crowley hadn't made any progress of 'whoring' him off to some studs. With beast-men, the Alpha males were usually bred to be stronger and resilient, with some only made to mate with the females for the next best offsprings. And as of now.... Dean was grounded, sulking in his room as he browsed around on his laptop. He got caught strolling through downtown and was sent back to his owner, as always.

The usual "I spent this many money on you, you need to be careful!" lecture was given then he was sent to his room. The tag on his collar jingled as he laid into a comfortable position and sighed. Today was his birthday, and nobody wanted to celebrate. Except for his friend, who stepped into his room.

"Hey, Dean...." Castiel smiled lightly.

"Hey there, Cas," greeted Dean as the cat sat on the edge of his bed. "What's going on?"

"Came to wish you a Happy Birthday," he shrugged.

"Hmph, someone has to.... Crowley and his Irish Coffee ass is still mad at me for sneaking out yesterday," he sighed. The cat was a few years older than him, though he seemed wiser in his age as he shrugged again.

"That was expected, Dean--"

"You didn't bother to stop me, you couch-scratcher," he argued.

"Because you either ignore my warnings or we would argue," he chuckled a bit. "I wasn't worried, Dean, but Crowley's right. You started your heat a year ago, and any knot-head would hound after you out there."

"Well, I don't wanna be like Rapunzel and be stuck here forever," sighed Dean.

"Actually, Rapunzel got rescued by a prince and they had sex, resulting in her getting pregnant," Castiel pointed out.

"Damn, really? Tch, _Tangled_ would've been a different story," he huffed. "Fine, I'll say sorry to the mook and that's the end of that. Maybe I'll ask him for a cake or something...."

"Sounds nice...." Of course, being a rich businessman, Crowley usually doesn't come home until late at night, so Dean waited into the evening. He heard the sound of the door opening from his room, signalling that his owner was home. The sounds of jingling tags and a greeting purr by Castiel could be heard, but almost instantly the cat made a surprised sound.

"Cas, get Dean for me...."

"But, this smell--"

"Come on, we don't got all day, go...." The jingling came closer to his door before it was opened, and Castiel peeked in with a frown. Dean looked up and frowned back, what was this about?

"What, Cas?" he asked.

"Crowley wants you, Dean," he replied uncomfortably and the teen dog raised an eyebrow.

".... Why?"

"He won't say, you need to go to him, Dean," he muttered. Dean huffed but he promised himself he was going to talk to him anyway, as he got off his bed and left the room. But as he did so, he was startled by a rush of an unfamiliar pair of scents in the air. One was obviously a human male, but the other.... he knew that type of scent, and he suddenly shuddered in apprehension. It was a beast-man dog.... and an Alpha one at that. "Dean....?" his cat friend muttered with concern.

"Oh, it's happening, isn't it....?" he muttered, emerald eyes looking wide-eyed at him.

"Dean--"

"Dean....! There you are....!" His dog ears perked up at the raspy Scot-Irish accent before he saw his pounchy owner stepping into the hallway. "I have something for you to see, we have guests," he ordered.

"But--" frowned Dean.

"Don't embarrass me, Dean, come on...." he huffed impatiently before walking away. Dean gulped before glancing over at Castiel. His feline friend didn't have to worry about something like this, being a Beta male he was considered asexual. Only the Alphas were often desired by those who wanted the best genes of their pets, and right now it was this stud that Crowley wanted him to meet.

"Be careful, Dean...." Castiel warned him.

"Yeah...." he nodded, before eventually moving down the hallway. The scent was stronger, in the lavish living room where his owner was waiting with the guests. He could see them on the couch from the short distance, and his Omega instincts seized up when he saw the dog.

He seemed a lot older than him, probably in his early thirties, with shaggy chestnut hair framing around his taut face. His narrowed hazel-green eyes were looking ahead, as if unaware at the teen's feminine scent. He appeared large and possibly tall in stature as it was the typical description with Alphas. If it weren't for his dark brown ears and tail, he would like a stereotypical lumberjack with his plaid flannel and worn-out jeans. And around his neck was a chain collar, but it wasn't attached to a leash.

Not that the Alpha's owner was worry, apparently, as Dean braced himself and walked into the living room. Only when he was about a few yards away did the Alpha looked up, with a piercing gaze that made the teen froze. "Oh.... this is him," the smirking owner spoke.

"Of course, Lucifer, this here is Dean," Crowley introduced, patting his pet on the shoulder. "One of the rare Omega males, capable of birthing pups according to his stats."

"So you had him checked out, Crowley?"

"Yes, he's about to go into his next heat within the month," nodded Crowley, and Dean couldn't help but feel creeped out by this but he had expected this. It was the one thing that he was good for, even though that he was an....

"So Sammy here would be the first one to pop his cherry, huh?" the owner named Lucifer joked, as the Alpha silently regarded Dean.

"Uh, yes, not like he'd try to fuck my cat every three months," he replied. Dean shuddered, noticing the strong gaze on him, as if the older dog was trying to see past his casual attire of a retro T-shirt and jeans. "He's young, he's just turned 16 today. I'm sure your pet doesn't mind, Lucifer."

"Mind? Once bitches get into heat, they need to be bred regardless of age. Ain't that right, Sam?" The Alpha, Sam, merely quirked an eyebrow at him but he turned back to Dean. "You wanna see him naked, boy? After all, you're gonna pump puppies into him."

"Wh-what....?!" Dean squeaked out, glaring at his owner in surprise. "I gotta be naked in front of them, Crowley?!"

"Dean, calm down. They just wanted to make sure that they're getting their end of the bargain," frowned Crowley.

"B-but, to do that....!" he huffed, his ears flattened back with disbelief.

"Hmm, such a feisty pet you got there," Lucifer mused.

"I'm sorry, he's rarely like this--" Crowley sighed.

"No need.... I can smell that he's really an Omega," Sam finally spoke, his calm rumbling voice caught Dean off-guard. "Even as a male, he smells like a female. It'll be a first for me...." he muttered.

"Is that right, Sammy? You're that interested?" his own owner smirked.

"I'm retired, right? I'm surprised that I've lasted that long in the ring, but you've invested on me well," Sam said. "Now you're letting me become a stud, you're expecting me to father a pup who might turn out like me."

"Oh, don't say it like that, boy. At least you're going into a new home, and a new bitch to knot in."

Home....? Sam was moving here, instead of him going away to become a breeding mill? That made Dean utterly confused, as he saw the Alpha standing up. "Ah...." He stiffened when Sam slowly stalked up to him. The older dog's nostrils flared at his sweet scent and emitted a low growl. In response, Dean shuddered and let out a frightened whine before he could stop himself. He could feel slick instantly oozing out of his entrance-- he didn't need to be in heat to get aroused and this Sam person seemed to notice that.

"You're reacting so good to me, little one...." he rumbled, inhaling again. "You will be a good little bitch and carry my pups, right....?"

"...." Dean shook his head. He was going be mated against his will and get pregnant by an Alpha who was twice his age. How could he feel good about this?

"Don't worry, baby, I'll take care of you, all right?" Sam muttered. Dean didn't want to answer, but it didn't matter as Sam went back to his owner. "It's settled, I'll mate with him as a stud," he nodded.

"That's all I needed to hear, Sammy," grinned Lucifer as he got up. "Be good to your new owner. You're gonna live in this nice penthouse rather than a simple bedroom. And your days at the ring are long gone, so control yourself."

"I will...." replied Sam.

"Yeah, use all that aggression into fucking, and you're certainly good at that," he smirked, patting him on the back before going up to Crowley. "Now's that settled.... may we talk about the money?"

"Of course, let's leave these two lovebirds alone," Crowley nodded. Dean flinched by his owner's words and scowled but the two humans were already leaving the living room. He frowned and fidgeted, he was still standing while Sam sat back down with his legs spread wide.

".... Young and not yet mated, not to mention a male," muttered the older dog, large hands on his knees. "You'd be an interesting bitch, Dean."

"Uh, don't call me a bitch, y-you knot-head....!" Dean scowled, his tail hackled up.

"But female dogs are usually bitches."

"Well, I'm not a female--"

"Yet you smell like one, therefore that makes you a bitch," Sam pointed out with a slight smirk. "You're not like a typical Omega, though. Usually, they're very obedient, especially when being fucked and impregnated even though they don't want that."

"Tch, you're saying that even though you haven't knocked up any females," huffed Dean. "Why start now? Because your owner says so....?"

"I've only fucked them when they're not in heat, and that was only when I win my matches," shrugged Sam, and the teen blinked in surprise.

"Matches....?"

"I'm a fighting dog, or was.... Similar to boxing for humans, but with more blood and teeth," he muttered. "I would win for my owner, and he would give me an unheated bitch to fuck for reward. Guess you can say that he's a shady guy if he's letting his pet participate in those illegal fights."

"Holy shit...." Dean gasped in disbelief. "I'm gonna get fucked by a monster, I can't believe Crowley...."

"Your owner seems just as shady, Dean," said Sam.

"Yeah, he bought me so he can have the opportunity to make me a puppy mill mama," he snorted.

"I think he wants us to have one at first to see how it'll turn out."

"Either way...." Dean frowned and crossed his arms. He didn't like this at all. He was going to have a pup that was fathered by an Alpha who had probably killed his opponents in those illegal fights. What was Crowley thinking....?

".... Where am I going to sleep?" asked Sam, and the teen blinked at that. "Obviously, if I'm going to live here, I may have to reside in your room."

"Wha-- no! You cannot--"

"It'll happen whether you like it or not, just like how you're going to carry my pup in the coming month," he rumbled, palming over his bulging crotch. "And trust me, don't fight me on this, Dean...." Dean gulped at that, imagining at the horrifying scenario of being held down by him and getting knotted. Right now, Sam didn't look threatening, but he wouldn't know how he will act in a domestic setting. "Better get used to it, Dean, you're going to be nice little bitch for me."

"Tch...." scoffed Dean.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam wasn't wrong about rooming with Dean. After all, they were going to breed soon and Crowley made sure that the Alpha have everything to accommodate himself. Dean had seen Sam clad only in his underwear, but noticed faded scars etched over his body from his past fights. He wondered how he could endure such a thing, but right now he had been acting stubborn about the new situation. He had a king-sized bed that explained it all this time-- it was for his mate as well instead of just for himself, so he often curled up on the very edge of one side while sleeping.

His bedroom was once unkempt with soiled clothes and old food, not clean and orderly like an Omega pet's room should. But within the first week, it became neat but not because he was ordered to clean it up by Crowley. Surprisingly, it was the Alpha who cleaned it. He hadn't expected a supposedly violent brute to act like a maid, but then again the air in his room was filled by his musky scent and he didn't like it one bit.

Castiel was uneasy with the living situation as well, a cat being around an Alpha dog didn't sound safe to him, as he hid in his own room whenever Sam was wandering around the penthouse. "Of all things, a fighting dog....?" muttered Castiel, the tip of his long black tail twitched in an agitated manner as he sat cross-legged on his bed. "Is that why Crowley chose him as your mate, Dean? To sell off the pups to be raised in the illegal rings?"

"I don't even fucking know, Cas," huffed Dean. "Maybe he wants me to breed out an Omega male like me but that sounds impossible. I won't know for sure until the end of this month...." He grimaced at the thought of it, as his ears flattened back. "I've heard about how it will hurt, especially on the first time. And the knot is as big as your fist and it's stuck in there as the Alpha cums into you like it's no tomorrow."

"Sounds terrible...."

"Tch, it goes to show that all Alphas care about pumping their seeds into you for the sake of their owners," Dean frowned.

"But.... if that's the case, then why Sam hadn't made any assertive advances toward you this past week, Dean?" asked the cat and the teen blinked at that. "You've mentioned that he had mated with other Omegas when they weren't in their heat. Do you think why?"

"Maybe.... his former owner didn't want him to get distracted by the ones that might get knocked up by him," he sighed deeply. "But now that he's 'retired', he's gonna spend the rest of his life fucking me. And I'm gonna be fat and stretched out after he's done with me."

"Hm, wish I could do something about it but I'm a bit afraid of him," sighed Castiel. "He's not interested of doing any harm towards me or you, that should be a good thing."

"Yeah...." Dean couldn't hide away from Sam forever, he knew that, as he left Castiel's bedroom for his own. It was close to noon, but the Alpha was sleeping when he left and still was. But, when the teen stepped in, he was stunned still at the sight on his messy bed.

Sam was still out, but subconsciously he had his half-hard penis out of the slit of his boxers. Dean was wide-eyed at the dark pink head sticking out of the foreskin as it twitched a little. The Alpha was splayed out on his back, taking up most of the space with one large hand on his muscled stomach. Dean's emerald eyes were glued to his member, seeing how big it was and it wasn't even fully erect.

Damn.... How the hell will it fit inside him?

"Hmm...." The half-hard erection twitched up the moment the Alpha stirred. He was barely awake, but enough to scratch his genitals as his wolf-like tail thumped against the mattress. "Huh.... I was wondering why this was out," he grumbled tiredly as he tugged on his manhood.

"Wh-what're you doing....?!" Dean scowled. That perked up Sam, who slowly sat up with a frazzled bedhead and blinked at the red-faced Omega.

"Oh, there you are...." he sighed, casually stroking himself off.

"You-- Don't you go jerking yourself off on my bed, you asshole....!" he scowled at him but Sam merely blinked at him. It was as if he was oblivious that his erection was getting thicker and longer by his strokes. Dean shuddered, this time he could smell the seminal fluids bubbling out of the slit.

"You're liking this, little one....?" he asked calmly, his fist pulled up the foreskin then pulled it back down the vein-throbbing shaft. "I can see why my former owner let me fuck the bitches in the past.... Maybe he would've liked it if I had fathered a few pups back then. Considering this cock...."

"Whatever....! Just put that away and get outta my room, you knot-head!" scoffed Dean.

".... This is my room, also, and it will stay that way even when I fuck a pup into you and afterwards," Sam replied. "And you can't tell me to put this away, not unless there's a tight slick hole to put it in." At that, he quirked a smile at Dean who hackled up defensively. "Don't give me that look. Crowley said that we should do it before the heat starts. I need to train my little bitch to get used to my knot, after all...."

"That's.... You can't make me, you dick--"

"I easily can, because I'm a lot stronger and older than you," he muttered and the teen nearly flinched by his words. "Not saying that I'll rape you, Dean. But you can't resist your instincts. You need to be bred, all Omegas need to."

"Tch, that's a whole buncha shit the owners tell their meat-head Alpha dicks," he scoffed. Sam merely smiled at him and stopped stroking.

".... Have you seen the videos, Dean?" he questioned.

"H-huhh....?"

"On the internet, they show varieties of beast-men fucking, mainly to the amusements of humans," he pointed out. "It's borderline bestiality, to get off like that. Hell, they even have videos of human women being fucked by them, having their stomachs pumped full of our animal sperm."

"Wha.... you can't be serious...." Dean frowned in disbelief.

"I wouldn't lie. There had been a couple of times where my old owner would let me knot human females while he and his clients watch like it was a freak show. Maybe they wanted to see if their kind could interbreed and birth out a beast-man of their own."

"What....? That's pretty fucked up," scoffed the teen. Yet, through that he felt that he was getting wet by the thought of it. He squirmed, he didn't want the older man to smell his scent through his jeans. But Sam seemed to smell it anyway, and rumbled with delight.

"Come here, Dean...." he beckoned. Dean stared at him like he was a headless chicken but didn't move. ".... Dean, don't let me get up," he pressed, his voice bordering on annoyance. Dean instantly felt that he couldn't ignore him or even flee, as he found himself tottering toward him. He whined almost in submission, something he had never done before, even during his heat. The salty bitter scent of the precome was stronger now that he was close, and it was making his mouth water.

Was it because of this Alpha marking his territory in his only private haven....? Sam's pheromones just screamed power and dominance and it was getting to him now that he was right in front of them. Sam resumed stroking, his narrowed eyes gazing at the teen's freckled face. "If you were in my old owner's residence and an actual female, he would've demanded me to take you right in front of him," he mused. "And you being a virgin.... That crazy human would've wanted to see blood to prove your purity. But I supposed male Omegas are completely different...."

"....."

".... Take off your clothes, Dean...." he muttered.

"Wh-what....?"

"This past week, I've never seen you naked," said Sam. "I'm entitled to see how my mate looks like before we get to fucking. And we're _going_ to fuck today...." Dean could hear his determination, and he couldn't find himself arguing against him. Hesitantly, he moved to take off his shirt. Compared to the buff Alpha, Dean had lithe muscles, his hips slightly curvy for childbirth as he then undid his jeans.

"I.... What can you expect from me, if I'm different from the females?" Dean frowned with uncertainty.

"I can only expect you to get fat with my pups regardless of that, little one," he muttered. His answer was one-track and that made the Omega annoyed, but resumed to take off his jeans. His boxers were damp with slick, the smell of it resulted in an interesting growl. "I see... I got to fuck you in the ass, is that right?"

".... Y-yeah...." he answered meekly. Why was he acting like this....?

"Good...." Within a second, Dean was grabbed by his waist and he was suddenly tossed onto the bed. The teen didn't have a chance to react before Sam ripped away the underwear.

"Ahh....!" Dean yelped out in surprise. He couldn't struggle as Sam held down his back. The strong pressure made him whimper, when he then glared up to see the older man reaching to grope his behind.

"Interesting...." he mused, his large fingers sinking into the cleft. The Omega whimpered again, feeling one digit stroking over his wet puckering entrance.

"P-please...." murmured Dean, even though his tail flanking to the side against his will.

"It seems a little tighter than a female's vagina but I like the challenge," rumbled Sam. He forced Dean onto his side and reclined behind his freckle-scattered back. Dean was helpless in his manhandling, it was as if his instincts let him take over for real, as the large hand grabbed his near hairless leg and hooked it over the much hairier one. "Let's see...." Sam muttered, touching the entrance again before pushing one finger in.

"A-ahh....!" Dean winced out and clenched at the bedsheets. Sam let out a low warning growl, and he stiffened by it and whimpered. His inner muscles were tight but slimy but the Alpha didn't seem to mind as he rumbled deep from his chest.

"Fuck... you're sucking me right in, little one," he sighed. He then pushed in a second finger, making Dean whimper more. It didn't hurt, but being fingered was so different as the digits were longer and thicker than his own. But it would be tame compared to the hot leaking erection pressed against his inner thigh.

"You know.... aside from being a fighting dog, my former owner had been considering using me in those internet videos," rumbled Sam behind his ears. "Plenty of times, Omega bitches do get knocked up by those aggressive Alphas, the unwanted impregnations are quite a fetish for those humans...."

"B-but-- Ahh....!" Dean winced when the fingers dug deeper, close to his Omega womb. His ears flattened with anxiety, as his small member was worked into arousal. But to be aroused by what, being forced to lose his virginity and mate just to practice with the breeding?

"You're about as wet as the females, Dean, and apparently my cock doesn't know the difference," growled Sam. "Maybe that's why my former owner offered me to you, I'd be the first one to knock up an Omega male. Our pups will be prized by buyers, bitch, you should be happy about that...."

"Hnn....! I.... I don't want that....!" Dean gasped out.

"I told you that we're breeding--"

"N-no....! I don't want my pups being taken away just because of my status!" he whimpered, and Sam blinked at that. "S-Sam.... do you really think like that, making me have your pups just because they'd be profitable....?"

".... No, not really," Sam admitted. "But we are desired after all, little one. We're pets, and if our owner wants us to get it over with, then I'm okay with it. But at least I actually want a family."

"H-huh....?"

"Because of that.... we should actually practicing being one," he rumbled, pulling out his fingers and gripping his erection. "Get ready, Dean...."

"Ahh.... A-ahh! Ah, Sam....!" winced Dean when he felt the head pushing into him. Almost immediately, his inner muscles was sucking the Alpha in as Sam grunted softly.

"Perfect breeding hole, baby...." he exhaled and thrust in further. Dean clawed at the bedsheets. He couldn't get away as the older dog had him pinned down. He moaned out, mostly out of pleasure rather than fright.

"F-fuck....! Take it out, it's too big! It's too big....!" he keened.

"Guess you're no different than a female virgin...." grunted Sam. But he didn't stop, even when Dean was whimpering, until he sheathed himself completely in the spazzing wet orifice.

"H-hurts....!" whimpered Dean, tears burning in his tightly clenched eyes as he gritted his teeth. "You fucking bastard....! You're gonna tear me apart with that giant dick....!"

"My dick's size is nothing compared to the birth of our offsprings," Sam muttered. "Like I said, you're going to get used to it for the coming days...." He began to move, he didn't start out slow as he pull out before pushing it back in. Dean yelped out, the Alpha wasn't concerned that he was shaking under his hold. The fast thrusts were making his inner muscles convulse yet his erection started to splurt out precome.

How can his body enjoy being ravished like this....? Sam grunted and growled behind his ears, the beastly noises matching his rough bucking. "You actually feel good.... Maybe even better than the females," he growled. "Seems that my cock will like fucking this hole from now on, little one."

"F-fuck you....!" winced Dean.

"You're not like the others...." Sam grunted roughly. "Usually Omegas are docile and willing to please the Alphas.... So why don't you want something like this?"

"Sh-shut up, asswipe....! You think I wanna be fucked and knocked up constantly for this....?!" Dean scowled but moaned out when the Alpha was thrusting harder and faster. "Fuck.... fuck....!"

"I'm about to cum already...." grunted Sam, sharp teeth gritting as he gave off a few last thrusts. "Guhh....! Gra-ahhh.....!" He thrust in completely and his knot instantly swelled up.

"Ahhh!" Dean yelped out in sheer pain, feeling the expanding tissues clogging his entrance. He was barely aware that the older dog was starting to climax. "Ow! Fuck-- you fucking shit....!" he howled. The semen was coming out hot and thick, pumping straight into his womb. "Ah-ahh....!" Dean could feel his stomach getting full by the quantity of the Alpha's seeds, but Sam hadn't stopped his orgasm as he growled deeply.

"Feel that....? I haven't fucked in weeks since retiring...." he gritted.

"F-fuck...." whimpered Dean, his womb was getting much too full that his flat stomach was expanding slightly.

"Marked you as mine.... My thick cum will stay in there for days that I might not have to fuck you during your heat," he growled, groaning out his last spurt. "Fuck.... that was short, but it was so good...."

"Y-you fucking Alpha dick...." the teen whimpered, his body shook in his hold as he tearfully glared over his shoulder. "Is that how you treat Omegas like me....? That we're nothing but pup-making bitches to you....?" Sam gazed at him, his expression tense but unreadable, before letting a deep huff.

".... After my knot passed, I'll call up Crowley that we finally mated," he muttered. "I'm sure he'll be pleased."

"Fuck you...." scoffed Dean.

"Shh.... Don't move too much," he muttered, settling behind the Omega and wrapped his arm around the stomach. Dean bit back a snippy growl, but he shuddered when the large hand settled on his stomach.

"...." Strange. Being studs, Alphas usually don't care about puppies beside fathering them. And with Sam being a former fighting dog, the regard of said pups should be even less. But he mentioned that he wanted a family. He wondered why.... "Tch, you fucking asshole dick...." he tearfully scoffed.

"Nice vocabulary, little one," sighed Sam.

"Fuck you."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

So Sam wasn't lying about the beast-men fucking each other online, as Dean looked it up a few days later. For the most parts, the females seemed willing with the mating despite of the rough brutal thrusting of the Alpha males. And the Alphas were overwhelmingly endowed just like Sam. It was making him wet, even though he hated that his virginity was taken by the older dog who saw the mating as something to get over with.

After the knot died away after a half an hour, Sam slipped out of the whimpering teen, the thick sticky semen bubbling out of the stretched entrance. "If and when I get aroused again, I'll fuck you.... You're my mate now," he had muttered to him when he left the room. Making sure of that, the Alpha even slathered the sexual fluids around the door frame, marking it as their personal territory.

Castiel was understandably worried for his friend afterwards, although Dean managed to smile and shrug it off. Maybe it was his instinct as an Omega, after all his body felt good during the mating. But he hated it nonetheless. Watching one video, he saw where one canine Alpha's knot swelling up inside a moaning female Omega and her stomach expanded below the navel. She was getting impregnated, and neither party minded.

".... So you are watching it," Sam mused when he stepped into the room.

"Ah....! I wasn't-- I--" Dean flinched out of surprise, moving to shut his laptop but froze when he felt slick trickling out of his gym shorts.

"Good.... You need to be compliant and ready for your Alpha, Dean," grinned Sam, and Dean flattened his ears at that. But Sam didn't seem to be aroused at the moment, as he walked up to the bed and took the computer from him.

"H-hey, that's mine!" Dean scowled out but he instantly cowered when the piercing stare was on him.

"I know a good few videos...." he mused, typing on the keyboard. "Here.... Look at this, little one," he smirked as he gave it back to him.

"What did you....?" Dean frowned, but his emerald eyes widened at the video starting up. "This.... this is you....?" he gasped. It showed the growling naked Alpha kneeling on the floor of a dimly lit room, his deep red erection ready for the taking. His chain collar was firmly held by his former owner as a female came into view. A human female. "Did you really....?" he gasped at the smirking dog.

"You'd be surprised how perverted people are...." he pointed out.

"But, were you even attracted to that?"

"They rubbed Omega pheromones on her just to excite me, that's how it happens," smiled Sam. Dean looked at him in disbelief before going back to the video. There were over a half dozen men standing around in the room, disgustingly cheering at the woman laying back to expose herself to Sam. The Alpha didn't seem to care that she was a human as he took her. "Fuck, I remembered that.... She was wet and sloppy but it felt kinda good...." rumbled the Alpha.

"Uhh...." Dean should feel horrified, but he was getting more wet as the image of the scar-covered dog mating with a human. He was so distracted that he didn't notice Sam sitting behind him with his half-hard penis out of his jeans. "Ah...!" he yelped out when he was grabbed by his hips. "What're you doing, you asshat....?!"

"You've been getting wet by watching these nasty video, and my cock couldn't take it anymore," Sam replied as if it was obvious, pulling down his shorts and boxers.

"N-no, wait....!" gasped Dean but he was forced onto his stomach and raised to his knees. They hadn't mated since his virginity was taken, so the teen's heart was racing as Sam pressed the head against his hungry hole. "Ahh....!" he gasped sharply when the Alpha pushed in with just two thrusts.

"Huh, I went in easier than before, maybe it had to do with you getting sloppy wet like the human," groaned Sam. He positioned himself and crouched over the lithe Omega, again he didn't start off slow as he bucked hard and fast. Dean keened and cried out. The member seemed to swell and harden inside him, with the head rubbing so close to his womb.

"Y-you fucktard, I-I wasn't ready....!" moaned Dean, teary eyes glared up as the video showed Sam being goaded by his owner to 'breed' the human.

"By the smell of it, you was...." Sam growled. "You getting so wet and begging for an Alpha cock to fill you up. You think otherwise, Dean....?"

"Nnnghhh....!" The teen's body shook not in fear but in pleasure, his petite erection dribbling out precome as he moaned breathlessly. "S-Sam, please...."

"Please what....?" he grunted. "Your muscles are squeezing me pretty tight, you seem to want my pup-making cum."

"Th-that's bullshit....!"

"Fuck...." The older dog's large hands held his waist still, the disgusting squelching sounds were louder than the video as his grunts quickened. "Oh shit.... Oh shit-- Grahh....!"

"Ah! No, don't--" Dean yelped out when Sam came, the thick sperm gushing into his womb once the knot swelled up. Barely two minutes in, the sex was over, as Sam growled out.

"Fuck, it ended too soon....!" he huffed, groaning out his intense orgasm. "You really are different from female if I'm cumming too soon from this ass...."

"Ah!" Dean yelped when one hand smacked at one freckled cheek. It stung sharply before Sam smacked him again. "You fucker....!"

"Curse me out all you like, I'm stuck inside you for next twenty or so minutes," he muttered. "The least you can do is accept my cock, and not hate the pups that will grow inside you...."

"Wha-- hate? Why would I hate what's part of me?" scoffed Dean, wincing as he glared at him.

"Because they'll be a part of me soon enough, little one...." muttered Sam, his large paw rubbing at the teen's stomach. "If you can't handle that, then they deserve to be taken away by Crowley anyway."

"You.... you can't honestly believe that...." Dean frowned with disbelief. The video on the laptop ended with the Alpha knotting the human under the cheering men, but he was vaguely listening as he groaned a little. "So you really want Crowley to profit away our kids....?"

"You honestly believe that yourself?" questioned Sam with a stern frown, and the teen couldn't help wanting to recant it as he whimpered a bit. ".... I wasn't bred into becoming some gladiator in those illegal fights, little one.... I was a scrawny stray pup wandering in the streets until my former owner took me in. It wasn't until I was around sixteen that I was presented as an Alpha, that he decided to make me fight."

".... I had no idea," muttered Dean. His submissive instincts were urging him to comfort his Alpha. Yet he didn't see Sam as his mate, probably not yet. "So.... for the half of your life, you've been fighting tooth and nail," he muttered quietly.

"Not going to lie, I loved the bloodshed...." rumbled Sam, his tail wagged a bit. "It was a pure uninhibited urge I'd get every time I'm in there. I didn't even care about winning or making money for my owner, as long as I had gotten my rewards."

"And this is it....? Becoming a stud and fathering pups now that you're done?"

"Hmm.... what do you think?" he muttered.

"I think you're a fucking idiot for choosing that," he huffed but he understood that. He had been living on the streets since the death of his mother when he was a pup himself, stealing food and money to get by. Then when he was captured and discovered that he was an rare male Omega, the humans who would usually run him off suddenly clamored to have him. Everyone wanted to have the one who was capable of birthing puppies despite being a male.

And Crowley was a shady-looking man to buy him, yet his owner could barely deal with him and his rebellious streak. Maybe that was why he was being forced into this, as Sam wrapped his strong arm around him. "Wha--"

"Wait...." Sam grunted softly, carefully laying to their sides. "That sounds nice.... having a family. Humans let their pets have a family, keeping the pups and kittens, whatever."

"Hmph.... I don't think Cas would like to have a half dozen pups bumbling around," he grumbled.

"The cat would make a good playmate for them." Dean huffed at his dismissive answer, not wanting to give in to his warm embrace or his natural musk. Not when his hole ached from the large pulsing knot. ".... You'd be a good mate and mother, Dean, okay?" rumbled Sam.

".... Whatever...."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It turned out that Sam's libido seemed to rile up now that Dean reluctantly relented to the mating. That much was true, he would have to get used to it before his heat comes, but he didn't expect the Alpha to be good at anything else aside from fighting and fucking. Like cleaning up the penthouse, or even cooking. He once begrudgingly admitted that the lunch made by Sam was good, and it earned him being hauled off to their bedroom for another mating session.

Castiel seemed to have gotten used to Sam's presence albeit keeping a fair distance. The Beta cat frowned at the way that Dean was being used, but it was hard to explain that the teen was beginning to like the sex, except for the knotting part for now. But the Omega could agree that him being the receiving end felt underappreciated. He barely climaxed himself by the time Sam was finished and had to jerk off soon after the older dog dozed off.

It seemed that the only times they would have sex were during most mornings, when Sam would wake up with a boner and screw the barely conscious teen. "Fuck, you're so wet, even when half-alseep.... You're loving this cock so much, huh?" Sam rumbled to the whimpering Omega.

"T-touch.... Sam, please...." moaned Dean, slim legs hooked loosely over the hairy thighs.

"Hm.... Wha did you say?" grunted Sam.

"C-can you.... jerk me off....?" he whimpered, his cheeks flushed. Through the thrusting, Sam seemed to not get it as he cocked his head.

"Jerk you off....?"

"H-here...." he moaned softly, his hand reaching down to his leaking erection. The Alpha still seemed befuddled, and Dean huffed at him. Even with the birthing capability, he was still a male and Sam was simply fucking him as a female. "F-fuck, you dick...." he whimpered when the thrusts became harder.

"Sorry...." grunted Sam, thirty seconds later he knotted him, ignoring the pained whimpers as he bred his womb once again. "Hmm, fuck...." he growled tiredly, handling the Omega as he laid down. Dean whined at being held like this, his face nestled against the small tuft of hair at the center of the Alpha's chest. Sam had far more body hair than him, even sporting a scruff that scratched at his forehead. ".... It reeks in here...." he sighed.

"Because your shit stinks...." Dean huffed.

"But at least it's our space," muttered Sam.

"It was _my_ room before you decided to paint it with your Alpha spunk...." he scoffed softly before reaching down to grip his small erection.

"What're you doing....?" rumbled Sam.

"I.... wanted you do this," panted Dean, his fist working up and down on the shaft. Sam glanced down, seemingly interested as his nose wiggled at the scent.

"So that's what I was smelling after I conked out," he muttered.

"What?"

"Your cum doesn't smell like a typical Alpha or even a Beta," Sam said.

"Well.... dick-wise, I'm infertile but at least I can shit a baby outta my ass," scoffed Dean before whimpering, his sticky semen spurted out between their stomachs. "O-oh, fuck...."

".... That was kind of hot," rumbled Sam, and Dean blinked at him with a frown.

"Shut up, I may be a 'girl' to you but I'm still a guy in your eyes," sighed the teen.

"Hm, so you say...." Sam grasped at his semen-covered hand and held it up.

"Huh....?" Dean blinked when the older dog lapped at his hand without hesitation.

".... Tastes kind of sweet...." he remarked with a light smirk.

"R-really....?" he frowned. He hadn't expected Sam to act so nonchalant about that, then again he was mating with another male. ".... Doesn't matter, all you've done was fucking me down and filling my guts with your cum. I don't think I could be nothing more than your Omega mate to breed with, right....?" Sam didn't answer that verbally. But he proved himself the next day when he decided to forgo the mating and made a late breakfast.

Dean stood over the island counter and munched on the eggs and sausages. He had expected the Alpha to take him back to the bedroom and take off his boxers, but Sam did the opposite. "H-huh....? Sam, what're you doing....?" he frowned in surprise when his underwear was pulled down. "We're in the kitchen--"

"I'll clean up afterwards...." rumbled Sam. Crouching down, he gripped his behind and spread the freckled cheeks apart. Dean held back a yelp, almost instantly slick started to leak out of him.

"S-Sam...." he whimpered but his body flinched in shock when the older dog suddenly lapped over his entrance. "Oh fuck....! Sam, wha-- f-fuck....!" he gasped sharply, his fingers clawed at the granite countertop as his tail stood straight up. The tongue was rough but skillful, licking away the fluid with a pleasurable growl.

"You taste very good, Dean..." Sam rumbled, lapping over the now eager hole.

"Fuck....!" he moaned out. The lewd act was making him aroused, as his small penis worked into an erection. "F-feels weird...."

"I've eaten out Omegas before, you're just a bit different....." he muttered, his casual answer made Dean blush.

"Quit comparing me to them....." he panted. His legs shook as the Alpha's tongue wiggled into his entrance and he moaned some more. "Shit, Sam...."

"Hmm.... Turn around...." rumbled Sam. Dean didn't get a chance to obey when the large hands turned the body around. His eyes widened at the older dog kneeling before him. Sam regarded at his member for a moment before reaching out and fondled it lightly.

"Ah....!" he gasped.

"You mentioned that you're infertile on the male part, little one?" muttered Sam, his finger and thumb seemed to dwarf the already small erection as he caressed over the small smooth testes.

"Y-yeah, when I was given a medical examination...." he muttered meekly. "It's pretty much similar to my slick, just stickier...."

"I see...." Without another question, he moved forward and engulfed it whole. Dean moaned out terribly, this had never happened to him before....! Sam suckled and swallowed on his erection, the skillful tongue swirling around the throbbing shaft.

"S-Sam....! Oh fuck....!" moaned the teen. His body wasn't even sure how to react, as he came soon after Sam began to suck him off. But Sam didn't skip a beat and swallowed the semen down.

"Mmm.... So good...." muttered Sam, standing up and fishing out his hard-on from his boxers.

"Fuck...." Dean was manhandled again, being forced to turn and lean over the counter as his Alpha mounted him. "Ahh....!" he moaned when he was breached.

"If you wanted me to pleasure you, you could've just asked...." he grunted, the hard erection pushing through the tight muscles.

"I-I'll make sure the next time....."

"The next time I'll knock you up, an Alpha's cum can last up to a week inside you," Sam muttered, thrusting fast as the animal he was. "You seemed to enjoying this, when over two weeks ago you were against this mating...."

"S-so what....?" moaned Dean.

"Are you accepting your fate as an Omega, Dean....?"

"Not... Not fully," he moaned.

"Good, let's keep it that way," he grunted, holding his hips place as his narrowed eyes focused at the Omega's hole swallowing him with each buck. "You're going to have my pups, right....? My good little Omega, made for my big fat cock," he groaned.

"F-fuck you...." whined Dean.

"That's it.... My young ripe bitch, you're going to be fat with my pups," groaned Sam. "You're addicted to my thick Alpha cum, you'll praise me for knocking you up."

"You arrogant dick-- Ahh....!"

"I hit your womb, right....? It felt good, didn't it?" he moaned huskily. "You're squeezing me so fucking tight.... Maybe you really want this after all, Dean, you're ready to get pregnant...."

"Keep talking, and I'll fucking neuter you...." moaned Dean. After his own orgasm, it was like his body went into an overly sensitive mode. He keened, his wet insides felt like mush by Sam's thrusts. He could even feel his womb clenching with eagerness. Like he wanted to get pregnant, that he wanted to say that he craves Sam's pups growing in his stomach. "Ahh....! S-Sammy.... so good....!" moaned Dean, as his erection was back up.

"Sammy? You calling me that now, my Omega?" grunted Sam.

"It feels so good but I hate it.... I'm gonna get pregnant by a fighting dog!" he moaned breathlessly. "You're fucking my womb-- Sammy, you're gonna make me too full....!"

"Yeah, and it's going to feel good for you--"

"What the bloody hell's going on here....?!" Dean flinched in surprise by his owner's angered shout, but couldn't scuttle away since Sam didn't even cease his thrusting. Why wasn't he? Their owner was back after pulling an all-nighter, and he needed to stop. "You mongrel, you can't be doing that in my kitchen....!" scowled Crowley.

"What? I'm only doing what you want, right?" Sam asked, holding down the now squirming teen.

"I only expected it in your room, not where I have to eat....!"

"I've never seen you eaten here, yet this is your home...." grunted the Alpha, and Dean yelped out by his harsh thrusts. "I'm only giving your money's worth, Crowley, you should be grateful I'm even bothering fucking your sweet Omega."

"Don't you dare talk back to me, mutt! I own you--"

"As your stud, not as a personal pet," Sam grunted, his voice close to growling with annoyance. "Maybe you should have thought of that before buying a fighting dog." Dean whined with mortification. He was being bent over the counter and fucked right in front of his owner. Yet his aroused body didn't care, with slick and precome were dripping out of him like crazy.

"You know what, I'll have you put down if you think you can talk like this toward me!" scowled Crowley. "Is that how you act like that with your former owner?!"

"As long as I clean up afterwards, he knew how I am...."

"That's-- In this house, you're not doing this anywhere else besides the room....! Go now, you two!"

Dean shuddered, not sure if Sam was willing to obey him. But it seemed that the Alpha finally conceded, promptly pulling out of the yelping Omega. ".... Fine then," he growled, holding Dean by the waist as he hauled him off to the hallway.

"Fuck, Sam....!" he yelped, but the older dog pulled him into the bedroom.

"Your owner's a dick...." he growled.

"It's your owner also....!" Dean scowled but he was suddenly dropped onto the messy bed. "Hey--" He glared up but his instincts reared back when he saw the enraged look on his face. Sam's ears and tail were erect with the urge to snap, as he growled lowly. That made Dean afraid, nearly forgetting that he was a fighting dog. "Sa.... Sammy...." he whimpered softly.

"...." Sam exhaled heavily as he glared down at him, and Dean whimpered with his ears flattened.

"It's okay.... We were mating a second ago, remember?" he pleaded. Lying on his back, he spread his legs before him, showing the gaping stretched hole. The anger seemed to lessen in Sam. After all, he was still hard, with thick precome trickling down the deep red shaft. ".... Please, Sammy...." Dean panted. "F-fuck me so I can have your pups...."

"...." Sam didn't say anything to respond that. Instead, he got on the bed and grabbed Dean's hips. The Omega moaned out when Sam thrust in with ease before the older dog resumed bucking. But this time it was harsher than before, his growls huffing out as he banged through the convulsing muscles.

"Ahh! Sammy....!" moaned Dean, his hands clamping onto the bulging scarred biceps. "You're gonna break my womb....! Y-you're gonna knock up your Omega....!"

"Grhhh....!" The Alpha growled heatedly. Dean wasn't sure if he was still angry, whining softly before baring his collared throat.

"Sammy.... this bitch wants your pups....!" he moaned. "Your fighting dog cum is needed in my womb.... Please, Alpha...." His wanton sounds seemed to work, as Sam growled softly.

"You really want my cum, you little bitch....?" he growled.

"B-breed me, Alpha...." moaned Dean. "Don't want you to be mad.... Just f-fuck me until I'm fat with your pup-making cum....." Sam bared his sharp teeth, leaning down to nip at the sensitive skin. Dean yelped but held on as the thrusts were getting faster. "S-Sammy, gimme a baby, I want your pups growing inside me....!"

"My little Omega...." growled Sam, nipping at his throat again. "I'll fuck you and knot you, until you have my pups...."

"Y-yes, Alpha.... I'll give birth to my fighting dog's offsprings!" he cried. Through all of this, his guts churned with anticipation. He was giving in to his instincts, even though he did it to placate Sam. But now.... he wanted a pup so bad, as he moaned loudly. "I'm so close to my heat.... Pound my womb, fill it with thick cum....!"

"Dean.... Uh-- Gra-ahhh....!" Sam thrust down one last time and his knot popped inside Dean, just as he began to pump the white-hot seed.

"S-Sammy, you're gonna make me pregnant....!" moaned Dean. His pinned body shook as his stomach took in his Alpha's thick semen. He whined in near satisfaction, feeling the hot stuff filling up his womb as he came as well. "I'm gonna get pregnant by a fucking fighting dog....! My Omega womb....!"

"Get pregnant...." the older dog grunted as he came some more. His erection throbbed with each spurt. "My little bitch, your pups will belong to me.... You belong to me, got that....?"

"Y-y-yes, Alpha, I belong to you...." whimpered Dean.

"Good...." Sam suddenly moved to kiss him, his teeth nipped at the surprised teen's lips. "Hmm, my Omega.... my little one, you'll make me a very happy mate...." he growled in a sated manner.

"I did good....?" Dean mumbled and responded with another kiss.

".... You've calmed down your Alpha, that's good of you, Dean," rumbled Sam. "Maybe I will become a father to our pups soon, considering that your heat's near."

"Maybe.... I only said it just to cool your head," panted Dean, whining a bit from the kiss. "You were really pissed off by Crowley's demands, Sam...."

"Before, I obeyed with little words, and they were usually not taken seriously," he grunted before frowning. "To be yelled at, being called a mutt and threatened to be put down.... Even being bought with so much money, I'm still considered worthless...."

"Sammy...." His instincts made him empathize, as he submissively licked at his whiskered chin. "It's okay, Sammy.... Crowley's a dick but he wouldn't dump you after wasting so much money on you. Especially if we're making a family," he added, patting at his stomach. Sam glanced at him, the aggression completely gone as he put up a light smirk.

"I thought you were still against this," he remarked.

"Somewhat.... but it doesn't help that I'm craving for a pup now," sighed Dean, his face blushed lightly. "Kinda have been since my heat started.... Can't really stop it until an Alpha is mated to me, anyway."

"Heh, don't see it as the inevitable, little one," he rumbled. "We may be mates now, but it doesn't exactly mean that I wish to pump a pup into you whenever you get into heat. I don't think I would want to fuck you with the baby in the room."

"Tch, guess even an Alpha can be a prude...." he smiled a bit and Sam rumbled a brief chuckle.

"Sure, why not....?" The Alpha's hands removed from Dean's waist before wrapping his strong arms around him. ".... When it actually happens, I'll protect you, Dean," he muttered.

"I'm not some damsel in distress, asshole...." he countered quietly.

"I know that, but we're going to bring a pup into this fucked-up world, and I will be there for you both. Believe that, Dean...." That nearly made Dean blush, but his wagging tail gave it away. He felt really appreciated as he kissed his scruff.

"Thanks a lot, Sammy.... Guess I'm stuck with you from now on, both literally and figuratively," he muttered.

"Yeah.... Maybe after this, I'll go piss in Crowley's room for good measures," he joked and the Omega snorted.

"Don't, you idiot...."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The dogs got what they wanted after they mated during Dean's heat a week later. Maybe it had to do with the teen's youth, but often Omegas can conceive twins, as it was found out during a vet's visit a few months afterwards. His owner was ecstatic, although Sam was adamant that the pups will not be sold off until they are old enough. And not to the illegal rings, he added. Crowley reluctantly agreed, adding "guess the Alpha's nature to protect often override their obedience...."

Castiel was happy for his friend and interested of his growing stomach. But he frowned at being a 'nanny' to the pups as jokingly suggested. "I wouldn't know what to do with pups in my room while you're making another one with Sam," he grumbled and Dean chuckled.

"Isn't that what books for, Cas?" he smirked, holding his stomach as he was in his final month. "Don't worry, they're gonna be a handful. And Sammy's very eager of being a dad."

"Despite of his past, Dean....?" he asked. "These past several months, he seemed rather placid regardless of his status. Probably because you're carrying his pups."

"Hmm.... They'll understand one day, Cas," nodded Dean. "I wasn't mated outta my will-- Well, my instincts took over. But in the end.... Sam's a good guy. I doubt his days in the rings would hinder him as a father...."

That much was true, the tough bad Alpha was extremely doting on him, whining with content on the huge stomach whenever they would cuddle or feed his mate. He kept their room constantly clean, and made a nest of blankets and pillows in one corner in time for the birth. Only for his precious mate. "My sweet Omega.... Is it time yet?" he rumbled, rubbing the kicking stomach as Dean whined in discomfort one day.

"I-I think so...." he panted. One of the pups was pushing headfirst against the womb's sealed opening and he moaned. "I can't believe it...."

"Okay, let's get you to the nest," Sam nodded, leading him to the blankets. The Alpha stripped off his clothes, the stretchmarked stomach kicked as they knelt down. "Good thing Crowley's not here.... This is our special moment, little one."

"Right, my Alpha...." Dean smiled. His tail raised up as he got on his hands, slick began to secrete but his entrance was too tight for the labor. "You.... you think you help me, Sammy?" he panted softly. "It might break my water but it should work...."

"Are you sure, baby? I haven't fucked you much since you started showing," Sam rumbled.

"Don't worry, we both know that you wouldn't hurt our pups," he smirked. "Just stretch out my hole, okay?"

"Heh, sure, Dean...." Sam stood up to take off his own clothes, his uncut member bobbed as he then knelt down behind his mate. "Sorry, pups, Daddy's going to fuck your Mama so you can be born...." he rumbled, pushing two fingers into him.

"Ahh...." Dean leaned forward carefully. Even when pregnant and on the verge of birthing, his instincts urged him to mate one more time. "My Alpha.... My Alpha, please...." he panted, holding his heavy stomach. The pups were kicking but not enough to break his water. His chest, softened and full of milk, began to leak out the creamy substance as he became aroused. "I missed your cock, Alpha...." he moaned softly.

"Do you now....?" smirked Sam.

"I need it.... Fuck me until I go into labor, with your fat Alpha cock splitting me wide open," he moaned. More slick oozed out, as Sam stretched him out enough for his now erected member.

"Be careful what you wish for, baby...." he grunted, slowly pushing into the wet inner muscles.

"Ohh....!" panted Dean, shuddering while his mate's large hands held his hips up. Sam was going in slow, careful not to thrust right in. "S-Sammy...."

"It's okay, my little Omega...." He held still for the moment. He could feel the womb-- where one of his pups' head was right there. "I'll take care of you, baby." He pulled out then thrust in an arduous manner, making Dean whimper.

"A-Alpha....!" he whined. He was rocked gently, the throbbing erection gradually shaping out his soon-to-be birth canal as he felt more movements in his belly. "H-hurry up....! They're getting antsy....!"

"Okay...." Sam's thrusts went a little faster, and the Omega moaned. "What a cute little bitch you are.... begging for my cock even though you're so close into labor," groaned Sam.

"Sammy...."

"Imagine if our puppies were to know how they were born.... Mama's a very lewd bitch for doing this," chuckled Sam. Dean moaned deeply, the pups kicked again. "Fuck, Dean.... Don't tighten up, baby," he groaned.

"I-I'm trying not to, Alpha...."

"Good...."

"Sammy-- Ah...! W-wait, stop....!" he moaned out. Instantly, Sam pulled out and Dean let out a strained keen. "F-fuck....! Ahh!" he yelped as he felt a rupture inside him. Instead of slick, watery fluids finally excreted out of him. "Oh shit, they're coming....!" he gasped out.

"That's great, baby!" laughed Sam, though his mate yipped at him.

"Get your dick outta the way so I can birth your pups....!" he panted heavily. Holding his throbbing stomach with one hand, he whined as his contraction soon started. This was his first time giving birth, but as much as he was afraid at the moment, his instincts were comforting him.

"Sit up, Omega, come on...." assured Sam, sitting before him and held the teen up. Dean braced his hands on his forearms, breathing as deeply and evenly as he can. He could feel it, the contractions were coming fast in between as the first pup pushed through the inner muscles.

"I-it's coming...." he whimpered.

"Good, good...."

"I'm giving birth.... to your baby, Sammy," he panted, there was no pain as he looked up at his mate with a shaky smirk. "Our pups.... I'm giving birth, they'll be here...."

"Of course, little one...." Sam smiled back. With a soft whine, Dean laid back on the nest and the Alpha helped spreading his legs apart. "Shit, the pup's crowning already...."

"I know," panted Dean. Just one more push, he thought and did so, expelling his firstborn halfway. Gingerly, Sam pulled the newborn out and placed it onto the Omega's chest. Instincts kicked up as Dean licked its face, making it whimper for air. "My baby.... a daughter," he mewled, cleaning her face as the pup cried some more. Her hair was damp and dark-colored like her tiny folded ears and stubby tail, she will probably have the same color as Sam, but Dean didn't care at the moment when he let her down for a moment.

"She's beautiful," rumbled Sam.

"Yeah I know, but the next pup's coming already," grunted the teen as he carefully got back onto his knees. Already expelling the placenta attached to the first pup, he moaned as he rubbed his stomach. The next one was already moving, as he breathed heavily. "Fuck.... these contractions are going so fast," he grunted.

"Most Omegas have swift births, little one," his mate consoled, kissing at his sweat-dampened forehead. "Just relax and push, okay....?"

"Okay...." With his tail standing up, Dean exhaled as he felt the second pup crowning already. "C'mon.... C'mon...." he panted. With one last push, he birthed it. Sam caught it in time, rumbling with pride as the pup whimpered already.

"A son, baby...." he grinned, handing it over to Dean who reclined onto the cushions.

"A boy and a girl.... Perfect," panted Dean before cleaning his face. He had the same dark hair as his sister but the ears and tail were lighter in color. "Welcome, pups, this is your Mama...." he grinned tiredly. Carefully cradling the other pup, he positioned them to his softened nubs and instantly they suckled for milk. "Oh fuck.... I'm so not gonna do this again."

"Heh, you're still young, Dean," rumbled Sam, lying next to him with his tail wagging. "I'm proud of you. Bearing my pups-- it sounds like an Alpha thing, I know, but I love you so much for this, baby."

"Tch, all sappy and shit like...." Dean playfully muttered.

"No, I mean it for real."

"I know, Sammy...." muttered Dean, nuzzling at his scruffy face. "I guess you've grown on me as well, now I had your big-headed babies."

"Hm, I'll take that as a compliment," smiled Sam as he nuzzled back before kissing him. "So.... what're we naming them?"

_Two years later...._

Samantha and Chevy yipped in delight as Castiel gave them a ball to play with inside his own room. The pups were growing fast in his eyes, it felt like a while ago that they were newborns with their eyes barely opened while Dean nursed them. Sporting only specially made diapers and onesies for pups, the twins toddled for the ball that rolled across the room. Like her Alpha father, Samantha nudged her brother out of the way for the toy and grabbed it.

"Samantha, don't do that to your brother," Castiel chided, his cat ears flickered.

"Huh...?" The little brunette turned to blink at him then at her dirty blonde brother who soon turned his attention on the cat's tail. "Cattie, Cattie....!" she yipped, her chubby legs moved clumsily toward him.

"You want me to throw again?" he smiled lightly when he took the ball back.

"Yah, yah!" she grinned, her light green eyes gleaming innocently as she clapped. She was a splitting image of Sam with dark chestnut-brown pigtails, while Chevy seemed to be in between the parents with hazel eyes and faint hints of freckles. They were at the age where they had stopped weaning and to be sold off to other humans. But apparently, Crowley had grown accustomed to their presence and allowed Sam and Dean to keep their pups for a while longer.

At least until they were a little older to be checked on their status. But it didn't mean that the dogs had to wait for their first pups to leave, as Castiel sighed wistfully. His ears flicked to his closed door but he could hear them loud and clear. "Your parents are something else, guys...." he muttered, looking at Chevy who was now teething on his tail. "I guess they'll not going to stop anytime soon...."

Meanwhile, in the happily mated dogs' bedroom, Dean moaned heatedly as he was splayed on his back on the messy bed. Close to being nineteen, yet his stomach was swollen with Sam's pup as he was in his fifth month after his Alpha impregnated him for the second time. "S-Sammy, your baby's kicking me....! He's gonna be a fighter like you!" panted Dean, as the older dog thrust roughly.

"You got that right, bitch.... My pup, you'll bear no other Alpha's kids but mine," Sam growled proudly. "You glad that I pumped you with my thick cum and made you pregnant?"

"Y-yeah, Alpha, keep knotting me so I can keep having your pups!" moaned Dean, rubbing his stomach. "I'm your breeding bitch, Sammy....! I love you so much!"

"Grrhhh....! Love you, too, Dean...." grunted Sam, leaning down to kiss his lips.

"Mm, my Alpha.... L-let's hurry up, Sammy, I don't think Cas can keep those kids around for much longer."

"Whatever you say, my young Omega," he smirked. A few minutes more, before he held back his swelling knot as he came. "Fuck....! Sorry, pup, but Daddy got needs....!" he gritted.

"Ahh, Sammy....!" winced Dean when the thick semen filled him up. But because of Sam not knotting him, the copious amount bubbled out of him before the Alpha pulled out with a sloppy squelch.

"That's a sexy pose right there...." rumbled Sam as he stared at his mate's debauched position.

"Hahh...." panted the teen, feeling the fetus wiggling in his womb. "Sorry, pup.... You got conceived all because Daddy wanted to fuck me even though I wasn't ready for another baby. Not that you were a mistake...." he added, rubbing his stomach.

"Aw, come on, Dean...." Sam chuckled. "You agreed that you want another pup--"

"And the moment I said that, you filled my guts with so much cum, I actually looked pregnant for a good couple of weeks," he huffed. "Omegas like me.... we can't seem to say no of having pups, huh?"

"There's nothing wrong with that, baby...." he sighed as he laid next to him, his ear pressed over the smooth stretched skin. "Samantha and Chevy will leave us in a few years, and this one will be with us until the next pup comes."

"Tch, you make it sound like we'd hafta repopulate for the sake of our kind," he scoffed softly.

"Heh, pups born of an Omega male and an Alpha fighting dog would bring big bucks," sighed Sam. "But.... Don't worry about it, Dean, I'll make sure that our young are given a good home."

"Before or after you hafta bite Crowley's ankles?" smirked Dean.

"Both," Sam answered and the teen laughed.

"Wouldn't mind if they turn out to be Betas, that's a safe bet...." he sighed.

"Me either...." Sam moved to kiss him, his large hand rubbing the teen's stomach. "Think it's a girl this time, Dean?"

"Dunno, but we're gonna have two dozen pups before I'll tucker out," he grunted.

"No, that's not going to happen, Omega, I promise you that," nodded Sam as he kissed his lips. "Even if that asshole Crowley asks for more, we won't have any more pups unless we say so ourselves."

"Good...." Dean smirked, kissing back. "Maybe a couple more after this kicker then that's it," he sighed with a wag of his tail.

"That's what I'd like to hear," smiled Sam.

"And maybe by then, you'll look saggy and grey-haired like winkly old leather."

"Doubt that...."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The End.


End file.
